A Second Chance at Love
by MegTao
Summary: Hermione loves Ron, but does she LOVE Ron. She's not so sure anymore... HrXRHrXGW OneShot


**Disclaimer: So yes, I own nothing.  
**

**A Second Chance at Love  
**

**By: MegTao  
**

As far as Hermione was concerned if you were going to something you'd better get it right the first time, there was no such thing as second chances. So even though her infatuation for her long-time best friend Ron Weasley began to fade away she clung to the memories of her love for him. Your first love was your true love, wasn't it? 

Even though she no longer felt tingles as he held her close or when his lips touched hers she continued to pretend she did. Just because she didn't get goose bumps every time their eyes met didn't mean she didn't love him, right? She continued to convince herself through the Second Dark War in which the Golden Trio emerged triumphant. Hermione wasn't surprised when Harry asked Ginny to marry him as soon as they returned home, but she was startled by the hushed whispers the predicted that she and Ron would be the next to get hitched.

She supposed that was the natural next step but it somehow felt so final. If she married Ron she would be with him for the rest of her life. Forever was a very long time to deal with Ron always misunderstanding her, or making a mess, or talking with food in his mouth, or always blabbering on and on about Quidditch… And that was when she realized: if she truly loved Ron none of his faults would matter, maybe it was time to let him go.

Hermione could tell Ron was rather relieved when she broke up with him and she had to admit it hurt a little bit but she knew it was for the best. Ron would always be one of her closest friends, not to mention her first love but it really was time to let go of her childhood and move on. 

"Are you sure this is what you want 'Mione?" Ron asked releasing her from a hug.

"I'm sure that you'll always be my friend Ron but if I had to listen to you talk about Quidditch every morning for the rest of my life I would probably explode," she wiped a sentimental tear away and smiled to lessen the sting of her words.

Ron grinned in return, "And all this time I thought you loved Quidditch."

Hermione rolled her red-rimmed eyes and Ron gave her one final hug.

"You'll find someone else you know," he whispered, "We would've ended up hating each other if we'd gone through with it."

"We'll both fine someone else," she confirmed.

It was strange how Ron, a firm hater of Divination, had such a strange knack at predicting things. Hermione had just turned the corner, on her way to Ginny's room where she stayed while visiting the Burrow, when she hit a wall. Stumbling backwards 'the wall' caught her shoulders to help her catch her balance.

"Whoa Hermione," George laughed, startled, "Watch where you're going."

Tingles ran up her shoulder where George's hand still rested, goose bumps covered her flesh as her eyes rose to meet his. She had considered herself a sensible girl, but having a crush on her best friend/ex-boyfriend's brother not even a minute after they had broken up was not sensible at all. Merlin's Beard, she was worst than Lavender.

He took in her appearance, releasing her arms in the process. "Is something wrong," he asked cautiously.

"I—i" Hermione stuttered, "I just broke up with Ron."

"Bugger," George swore, grimly, "I reckoned you two were ready to get hitched and all that jazz. How's Ron taking it?"

"I think he's going to be fine," Hermione mumbled looking down at the floor.

George seemed to take her downcast eyes for sadness and wrapped her in a bear hug that caused her heart to flutter and her arms to snake around him just as tightly.

"If you ever need anything, Hermione, just say the word and I'll do whatever I can. You and Ron weren't right for each other anyway. You two we're always going at it like cats and dogs. You need someone who is more intelligent, not that I'm calling Ron stupid or anything," he added hastily, "but you two just seem like you're better as friends than dating, you know?"

"You're right," Hermione sighed into his chest.

Silence.

"Er… Hermione? Not that I really mind or anything but you're holding on to me pretty tight and I'm having some trouble breathing…"

"Oh, sorry…" She reluctantly released him suddenly feeling very cold and alone.

Silence.

They stared at each other and Hermione could see some sort of inner turmoil inside George's deep brown eyes.

"Hell," George swore for a second time, "Air's overrated anyway," and once again pulled her close.

Hermione did not resist as he slid his arms around her, or as his hand found the back of her neck, or when his head bent down a questioning look in his eyes, or when their lips touched and she found her back against the wall. Hermione did not resist when a year later George led her to the back room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, or when he took his hand in hers and went down on one knee. 

And when she walked down that aisle and saw George standing at the end of it Hermione's heart sped up and she knew that sometimes you don't get things right the first time. But she sure as hell had better of gotten it right this time because she wasn't sure how the wizarding world would react if she ended up dating a third Weasley…

* * *

**A/N: Running late so no time to say anything other than: "Please Review!"  
**

**MegTao **


End file.
